For illumination applications, light emitting diodes offer substantial potential benefits associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for low-profile luminaires that can provide desirable illumination. Need further exists for a compact approach to transforming light from an array of light emitting into illumination that is relatively diffuse or that avoids harsh glare. Need further exists for a technology suited to producing light in a low-profile enclosure and guiding the light outside of the enclosure. Need further exits for a compact approach to light management in luminaires that incorporate lightguides for conveying light. Need further exists for integrating sensors, for example smoke detectors or occupancy sensors, with low-profile luminaires.
As another example of need, when light emitting diodes are mounted on a circuit board using some conventional approaches, aspects of the electrical system can be visible and thereby distractive or perceived as unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need for a cover to an electrical system that is connected to light emitting diodes. Additionally, it would be beneficial in some applications if the cover could manage emitted light.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.